


Unfinished Business

by calangkoh



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Seriously dimentios backstory is all spelled out in detail if you look hard enough, and its brutal, dimentio is the one who defeated the pixl queen but went insane because of it theory, dimentio is the son of the magician who wrote the dark prognosticus theory, drabble i wrote a long time ago, i say theory but its all pretty heavily implied in canon, if you dont know the lore of SPM you might be lost, shadoo is the pixl queen theory, the pixl queen is dimentios sister theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calangkoh/pseuds/calangkoh
Summary: In his final moments, Dimentio decides to visit his sister.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> based on many theories piecing together the lore of this game. in case you don’t know the theory of Dimentio’s backstory (this fic might not make as much sense if you dont, fyi) i included a link at the end. one theory not included in this document that is the focus of this short story is that Shadoo is the Pixl Queen and Dimentio’s sister. 
> 
> i wrote this a few years ago but hopefully it won’t show to others as much as it does to me

“It appears I have failed in my attempts to destroy them as well...dear sister of mine!”

With a ripple, Dimentio appeared in the deepest pits of Flipside where the monster was doomed to spend an eternity. 

Of course, the room appeared empty.

“Hiding yourself once again...this takes me back...must I seek you out like when we were young, or will you send your illusions to torment me?”

Shadoo did not answer.

“Ah ha ha…the cold shoulder? Is it because I failed to destroy the universe? Or is it because I let them imprison you? Come now, let go of your silly grudge. I’ve come to free you from your shackles. If the pixls get to be free, then it’s only fair.”

Shadoo’s words echoed throughout the room, everywhere and yet nowhere. It had no voice and yet somehow the words could be spoken. 

“Fool...what makes you come now…”

Lacking the ability to feel fear since he lost his sanity at his sister’s hands, Dimentio shot back, “Had I come to free you, you surely would’ve destroyed me. I needed the heroes to weaken you first.” 

A lie, of course. The art of deception was something he had mastered. Deception, illusion, lies, magic...all one in the same. He had no intention of ever facing his sister again, until his plan centuries in the making failed.

Shadoo was also an expert in illusion. The only difference was that she was more direct. Dimentio was more manipulative and sly, while Shadoo used the illusions to torment her victims, render them incapacitated and drive them insane before finishing them off as they’re lying on the floor in a shameful, broken mess. An even more brilliant strategy when you have no one left to pick up the pieces. No one left but yourself and a few thousand years alone to wait for you chance to fix, no, destroy this rotten universe so you can make a new one.

Dimentio’s smile widened at his thoughts. “Such icky memories we have together. I admit it was hard to even consider facing you.” 

Shadows blinked into existence and walked around the room, Shadoo’s voice now coming from them specifically in the voices of the people they copied.

Their mother was first. “You’ve failed me. You didn’t protect your sister! You destroyed her and trapped her here! You failed in your pathetic attempt to erase the past.”

Their father spoke next. “You never learned from my mistakes. You knew the dangerous powers of the Dark Prognosticus, and yet you let it get in the hands of your sister! It’s your fault she has become this!”

Dimentio pointed a finger upward and charged an attack before flicking it at the two figures. They melted into little shadow balls and bounced away.

“If you have something to say to me, Shadoo, I would like to see your face.” 

Instead of honoring Dimentio’s request, figures of their father’s apprentices, the wielders of the twelve original pixls, walked in circles around him.

“You let us die in battle. Any one of us would’ve been better off surviving than you,” one of them spat. 

They taunted him as he destroyed them, unphased. These shadows were telling him nothing new. 

“Oh, sister, I just want to have a friendly sibling chat. Is that so much to ask?”

The next shadow to appear was that of a pixl, shaped like a butterfly. His first thought was the pixl that accompanied the hero in red, but he noticed differences despite its lack of color. It was a much blockier model, and he recognized it as his pixl, that fought with him in battle. 

It spoke in her angelic voice, the one that was able to snap him out of his panic and keep him focused. The one that cut through the Pixl Queen’s harrowing visions. It almost evoked emotion in him. Almost.

“‘Friendly sibling?’ Heh...I want you to suffer just as I want the rest of the Ancients to suffer. I will have my revenge on all of you.”

Dimentio promptly destroyed the shadow.

“This is oh so very boring. I do believe the best revenge on me would be to show me your true form. Come out and remind me of the last bit of family I destroyed.”

No more shadows appeared and Dimentio held his breath, waiting for the main event. 

Shadoo showed herself: a pixl in the shape of a young girl no older than fifteen. Some of the lines on her were glitching and flickering, and machinery poked out through broken lines in her wings. Minus the physical toll on her, she looked docile and sweet. Like the sister he had grown up with.

Dimentio smiled and snapped his fingers. A box formed around her.

“What do you think you are doing, you fool?!”

“Taking care of unfinished business.”

He snapped again, and explosions went off inside the box. He snapped over and over until every line and cog was disassembled. Pixls could not be killed, but they could be destroyed. A powerful, near-indestructible pixl like Shadoo who was created with the power of the Dark Prognosticus, could be destroyed with the power of the pure hearts. 

Dimentio had not planned on the pure hearts beating him, but the opportunity arose, and with their power lingering over him he could use them to free his sister’s spirit. 

Her screams died down and the room fell silent and empty. 

“As planned, I do believe that was the last of my power as well,” Dimentio chuckled. “It’s nice to know the both of us can finally leave these cruel worlds behind, isn’t it? I’ll meet you in the darkest parts of the Underground where we belong.” 

Dimentio fell to the ground, unable to hover any longer. 

“I still wish I could’ve seen this universe destroyed, and a shiny new one in its place, but c’est la vie. Ciao!”

Dimentio’s form faded away, his game finally over’d.

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_iYKXZP8e0iH-TvmeimwdfCHjN407GcZiVM0NEUyTw8/mobilebasic


End file.
